ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Suntzal
Suntzal is an ancient zombie who takes the form of a decrepit old man. In order to survive, he steals the youth of other life forms which makes them old and him young again. When the youth starts to wear off, he looks for more victims so he can steal their youth. He is the main villain of the Suntzal Saga. Origin Suntzal was a powerful warrior from an unknown planet who slew a dragon and saved his people. But Suntzal sacrificed himself to defeat the dragon and was killed in combat along with the dragon. A monument was built in his honor and every year they would have a memorial of his good deeds, he was loved by all his people. 1000 years later, an earthquake occured and Suntzal was freed from his ancient tomb. Awoken after 1000 years of slumber, he aged into an old man. He was like this because of a curse the dragon put on him all those centuries ago. He realized that in order to survive, he must steal peoples youth to restore his. After restoring his youth, new powers of his were unlocked and he destroyed his homeworld. Ever since then, he has wandered the universe in search of victims to restore his youth. Appearance In his old age, he has a long white beard and long white hair. He also is thin and frail. When he steals someones youth and restores his own, his hair is shorter and black. His beard is also shorter, not as long as it was in his old age and is black. Instead of being thin and frail, he is muscular and strong in his young form. He wears many different outfits from purple robes to red martial arts gi's. Personality Being evil, Suntzal only cares for himself and doesn't care when others die. He kills people in order to survive without even thinking of it. He is also selfish and self absorbed. He was not always like this, he was once a noble warrior who fought only with honor. Suntzal Saga After Circe had failed his mission, he drained her youth and killed her, restoring his own youth. He then attacked Earth and the lookout crew. He fought Masa, Zang, Hikari Minato, Kato Senshi, Zante, Zero, Nikad, and some of Hikari's soldiers. Hikari's soldiers tried to attack Suntzal but they were all easily killed by his super explosive wave. After a long fight, Suntzal was destroyed by Hikari's Light Harbor attack but he regenerated back as an old man again. Then, he drained Kato's youth and Kato aged 50 years but he could still fight. Kato had actually become stronger. After a long and intense fight, his youth started to wear off so he drained an amount of Hikari's youth, making Hikari a middle aged man. The lookout crew all used their strongest attacks to kill Suntzal and destroy his remains, then they all returned back to their normal ages. Techniques and Abilities * Youth Absorption * Telekinesis * Intangibility * Regeneration * Invisibility * Lightning Control Gallery suntzalold.jpeg|Suntzal (Old) suntzalold2.jpeg magma.jpeg decaying.jpeg|Decaying form suntzalyoung.jpeg|Young Suntzal suntzal2.jpeg chargingemerald.jpeg|Young Suntzal, charging blast Category:Zombies Category:Pages added by Jadenyuki93 Category:Role-Play Category:Arc Villains Category:Arcs by Jadenyuki93 Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Deceased